Day and Night
by Kawaii-n-Junsui
Summary: After escaping an abusive relationship, Yuffie turns to Vincent to find a more peaceful lovelife... But the past always comes back to haunt you. VincentYuffie


**Day and Night**

**By Kawaii & Junsui**

* * *

**About One Month Before The Events In _Advent Children _Took Place…**

* * *

The storm had passed and all was still.

Gaia rested in the fraction of time allowed of peace. No matter how far their destinies brought them, they would always be with each other.

A smiling ninja was reminded of this as she rested against a wall, reading the letter written in elegant print, only such writing could be accomplished by somebody whom took their time to put care into the words graphed on paper.

'_Vincent- you're such a dork._' Thought Yuffie as she laced the scarlet ribbon in-between her fingers. A frown flickered onto her usually cheerful face as she read about the purpose of the ribbon--- to remember 'her'… Aerith. The dark-tressed girl stored the ribbon around her wrist for the time being, knowing that she'd find a better place to tie it later… possibly around her shuriken? The ninja quickly returned to her letter, a warm smile spreading on her face once again. "_Love, Vincent_" was written at the end of the letter in that stupid handwriting that took true patience to look so neat and legible. She'd have to call him sometime and see how he was… wait- did Vincent even own a phone?  
Sighing blissfully, Yuffie folded the letter and held it in her hand before turning a corner- and promptly bumping into her newest boyfriend, a young man by the name of Seifer Almasy.

"Oh! Hey, sorry Seif, I didn't see ya there." Yuffie giggled nervously as the blonde-tressed young man curtly nodded, and then scowled.

"Where were you?" He inquired in a slightly cold tone. The ninja beamed.

"I was just checking the mail- look! I got a letter-!" She began to hold it out for him to see, yet he promptly snatched it away from her, narrowed azure eyes as cold as ice soaking up the information.

"Who's 'Vincent'?" Seifer asked in an icy whisper. A frown graced Yuffie's pleasant face.

"Oh, he's my friend f-" Suddenly, she screamed as he lunged out towards her, grabbing her by the lower part of her arm, "Hey! _Hey!_ Seifer let go!"

"Who the hell is he?" Snarled the young man into her face, his eyes cold slits.

"I told you! He's just my friend!" Argued the youthful girl, beginning to struggle in his iron grasp, "Let go, Seifer! This isn't fair!"

He laughed at her, pinning her against the wall before his small one-bedroom flat by the wrists, "Unfair? _Unfair_?" He let out a cold laugh, "I'll tell you what's unfair." He became dangerously close to her face- so close that the horrified girl could smell the dank, rotten stink of beer on his breath, "Having a cheating whore like you for a girlfriend."

"Get- OFF!" She promptly pushed him away as he folded his arms, laughing once more, "I am NOT cheating on you! You're over-reacting you- you _idgit_!"

The flaxen-tressed man laughed again; he seemed to be getting quite a hoot out of Yuffie lately, "Is that the best reply you can come up with, little tramp?" His voice was low and obviously drunken as he hovered before her, azure eyes dizzy with alcohol.

"Maybe it is." She replied defiantly. Seifer growled and pushed her away.

"Whatever." He grunted, "You've been like this… for… for_ever_. I can't have a whore like you ruining my life."

Her chocolate brown orbs narrowed, hands balled so tightly into fists that her knuckles began to turn ivory, "I am NOT cheating on you. I am NOT a whore. And I am NOT putting up with this shit, Seifer. I can do SO much better than a worthless piece of crap like _you_!" Spat Yuffie in anger, her cheeks breaking out in red from her yelling. Her towheaded boyfriend stared at her with wide eyes in shock before he reached out and slapped her clear across the face with a heavy _smack_ that stung the air around them. Yuffie's face turned from the blow as she stood numbly and reached up to the pink patch on her cheek, beginning to tremble in fear. He suddenly reached out with a pale hand a grabbed her by the hair. Every individual strand tensed and stung as she cried out in pain, allowing him full control over her as he yanked her face up close to his, the heavy smell of alcohol brushing her senses.

"Let's take this inside, shall we?" He grinned sadistically, not even bothering to make direct eye contact as her heart beat once in her chest and continued to palpitate, firmly and rapidly; she was too horrified to cry out.

* * *

**About Two Months After To The Events In _Advent Children_…**

* * *

"He-_ey_! Come _on_!"

Yuffie raced back towards him, firmly grabbing his metal-gloved hand and lacing their fingers together. She quickly pecked him on the cheek and tugged at his arm several times, "Come on! Come on! Hurry up!"

Vincent sighed, exhausted. What was she trying to show him _now_? Not that she didn't have interesting things to show him, usually something she wanted to take home (last time it was a sort of mutated rabbit she'd found God-knows-where that had this look about it that made you want to think it was going to kill you).

"Yuffie, what exactly are you trying to show me?" Vincent inquired as the young woman grinned back at him, dragging her disgruntled love interest through the thick woods.

"You'll see!" She beamed in reply; Vincent tried not to roll his eyes as she pulled him along. "Its around… here."

Yuffie finally slowed to a reasonable pace, swinging their joined arms back and forth slightly as she pulling him through a veil of long strand of emerald willow leaves and into a small clearing.

Small fireflies, each with a tiny greenish hue and their own warm light floated limply and slowly above a small pool of dark water in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by a lush blanket of spongy grass. Bugs lightly buzzed from their perches in the surrounding trees, creating a humble background noise for the simple aura of the place.

"Isn't it cool?" The ninja chirped as they watched the reflection of the fireflies in the dark pool before them; each one was mirrored in a hazy orb of greenish light in the undisturbed water. Yuffie hummed a sigh and led him over to the edge of the pool. She promptly plopped down on the ground, holding her knees to her chin before the raven-tressed man sat down beside her, gazing with misted eyes into the water. Yuffie glanced to him shortly and smiled, "You're a man of few words." She commented lightly.

"So I've been told." He replied with a small shrug.

"Hmm…" The dark-tressed girl hummed softly, looking back to the water, tapping her feet lightly on the soft ground. Even though he hardly spoke, she could tell by the look of intent glistening in his ruby orbs as he slowly nodded that he was listening closely. He would occasionally even disagree with her or ask why her opinion was so. He was unlike any of the other guys she'd dated; quiet and non-forceful, willing to talk about anything she wanted to talk about and best of all he actually took time to listen to her without wanting to make out every five minutes… though making out was always a welcome option.

Vincent glanced over to Yuffie. The young woman had a plaid, calm look on her face, her lips curled into a small smile. This was quite a different view of Yuffie from her usual hyperactive attitude… she looked even more beautiful this way, especially with the greenish light from the fireflies giving her face a heavenly glow. Chocolate-brown orbs were misted with thought. He wanted to look closer at them.

Vincent cautiously reached out his arm with the golden metal welded onto the surface and slipped it around her shoulder, pulling her close. It was a precious moment, considering the very few times he'd gotten to spend with her like this in the past month they had started dating. She was hardly in such a calm state and when she was, just to sit there with her in the peaceful semi-silence, listening to her shallow breathing made life all worthwhile.

Yuffie looked up to him with those chocolate-brown orbs, and they coruscated with cheer as she smiled and turned her head to plant a kiss on his lips, curling up into his strong arms as he held her to his chest. He could tell by her contented little sigh and the way her body instantly went limp that she was relaxed. Most found his very presence intimidating and kept a distance from him, their expressions cold and tense, but not Yuffie. Yuffie was different. She had the ability to see past appearances and judge people off of their personalities. Unlike others, Yuffie would be relaxed while he was around, as if he was just her boyfriend Vincent and not a potential murderous demon. It was… strange to say the least, but oddly comforting at the same time.

"Hey, do you wanna see where I live?" She inquired, still looking up at him.

"You have a house?" He replied in a question. Yuffie scowled, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, where did you think I lived, the streets?" She snapped. Vincent was silent as he glanced away from her, "Jerk."

"Sure. That'd be nice." He finally replied Yuffie's face lit up in excitement as she leapt up, grabbing Vincent by the arm once more.

"YAY!" She cheered, "Its right around here."

He was just about to ask why in the world Yuffie lived out in the middle of the woods, but quickly decided against it.

"The land's been out here for a really long time. My family was exploring around here a looooooong time ago and claimed the land. When I came to Midgar a few years ago I decided to put the land to good use and build something there. So I decided why not build a house? I was probably going to have to come here to bother Cloud on a constant basis, so why bother traveling all the way between Edge and Wutai?" She began to blather, giving a complementary explanation as to why she lived in the middle of the woods. Good. At least he didn't have to ask…

"-I mean its nothing much, but I personally like it. It wasn't very easy to get people to come all the way out here to build it or anything, most of them were my friends from back home." Yuffie ended her ramble and lead Vincent through a small thicket of lush trees to yet another clearing, within it was what appeared to be a shrine-inspired house with a small deck made of light wood around walls constructed of the same kind of wood and souji screen. The ninja traipsed up to the front door and dug around her pockets for several seconds grumbling to herself as she removed numerous orbs of materia, a pack of corn nuts, her Motorola flip-phone, a pen, and what appeared to back a pack of ketchup. Yuffie then found and fumbled with her house keys, all the while ignoring the fact that she could've entered the house through the souji.

"Home sweet home!" Chirped the dark-tressed girl merrily as Vincent followed her into the house the size of a studio apartment. It consisted of one main room with a small coffee table close to the ground that most likely doubled as a dinner table and a dark blue beanbag flung near an abandoned keyboard. This was connected to a small kitchenette that included a short refrigerator, a very small stove, a microwave, sink, and coffee maker. Yuffie's bedroom was most likely located beyond the souji south of the kitchen. Said ninja was attempting to open the bench that was supposed to be placed in front of her keyboard.

"Stupid… piece of…" The girl growled through gritted teeth as she fought a losing battle with the bench.

"Do you need any help?" Vincent inquired softly.

"No… nope… I got this-" Yuffie stopped and rolled up the sleeves of the long-sleeved, olive-green half-jacket she was wearing and snapped the legs of the bench into place, "HaHA!" She pointed towards the bench in a victorious pose. She was so weird…

Just then, Vincent's keen eye caught something he hadn't noticed before. As the ninja did a small victory dance, he noticed discolored patches of bruised flesh along Yuffie's previously covered arms.

"Yuffie…" He spoke softly, approaching her.

"Yeah?" She beamed before he gently took one of her arms in his human hand.

"What happened?" He inspected the flesh on her forearm. No, these were not mere bruises, these severely broken blood vessels that had left lasting scars… speaking of which, she had pink crescent-shaped scars up the length of her arms as if somebody had been digging their fingernails into them, as well as numerous scars from scratches and scrapes.

"Oh." She quickly yanked back her arms, going to roll down her sleeves, "It was nothing. You know how clumsy I am…"

But he was too quick, lightly taking both her arms this time before pushing her sleeves back up. She couldn't have gotten these after the fight with the bahamut sin about a month earlier, they were too light… and as far as he had known, she'd gone completely uninjured during the event, "Where did you get these?" He inquired seriously. Yuffie bit her lip and glanced away. She knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him. The girl plopped down on the bench and Vincent promptly sat beside her.

"Well…" She started in barely a whisper, "About two months ago, I got a letter from you. The one with the ribbon Cloud wanted us all to wear to remember Aerith… I was reading it and I showed it to my boyfriend… he- he was really tough, but he took good care of me and-"

She was rambling. And yet Vincent was waiting so calmly for her to go on, not even telling her to shut up and get on with it.

"And, well. He saw the letter and he started to get jealous- he'd gotten jealous before. He'd get all mad when I called people on the phone and want to know who I was calling and he would get overprotective of me when I talked to guys but…" She was rambling again. Yuffie cursed in her mind, she wasn't going to avoid this, so why try? "But I though he was just being macho or something… this time, when he read the letter, we got into a fight. I think--- no- he _was_ drunk. And he…" Yuffie shyly fidgeted, "He started pulling my hair and then he dragged me into his apartment and-"

"_What_?" Vincent's ruby eyes flashed dangerously.

"He started hitting me really hard and grabbing my arms and stuff." She sounded to juvenile and looked shy as well as she spoke, "I managed to get away from him and went home to Wutai, a few weeks later kids started disappearing from the village so I went to Edge to see if Cloud knew anything about what was happening; and when I got there, that's when I saw the bahamut sin. I promise. Nothing else happened."

"Yuffie…" Vincent's hands slid down her forearms and he took her by the hands, "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I… I didn't think I had to..." She whispered, tears beginning to coruscate in her chocolate orbs, "'Cause then everybody'd start worrying about me… I didn't want to bug them…" Warm tears rolled down the girl's cheeks as she sniffled lightly, "And… now I feel stupid… what if he does the same thing to another girl? But… I didn't know what-"

Strong arms slipped around her and Yuffie buried her face into Vincent's chest, tears coursing down her cheeks. He let her cry as long as she wanted to, until her tears were reduced to sniffles and he rocked her back and forth. "Don't cry." He told her softly, and then slowly unwrapped his arms from around her, glancing around shyly, "Would you like to see something?"

"What?" She inquired softly.

He glanced at the keyboard slowly and reached over to the on switch. He softly played a single chord on the ivory keys and positioned his fingers, claws and all, and began to play.

Moonlight Sonata. The tune was hauntingly morbid, yet held a bizarrely hopeful edge to it. Vincent's metal claws scratched the surface of the plastic ivory keys and Yuffie figured that he hadn't played in a while because of this. Yet she didn't interrupt, sitting in a stunned silence as she watched the placid look on his face as his hands glided over the keyboard. Several minutes passed by, each of which Yuffie forgot the need to breathe. He finished softly and then winced.

"Sorry… about your… keyboard." Softly gestured towards the numerous scratched his metal claws had left on the keys. Yuffie numbly shook her head.

"No… no, its okay. I got it to learn to play, but I got angry after my first lesson and I haven't used it in awhile." She admitted sheepishly, "But…"

"But what?" He inquired softly.

"I have this songbook… I got…" Yuffie stood, wiping dried tears from her eyes, "I'll be right back."

She quickly exited into her bedroom, and surfaced moments later with a black songbook marked by dark violet letters. Quietly, the ninja flipped to a page and placed it before Vincent. "Do you think you could play this one?" She asked timidly. He complied and placed his hands on the board, Yuffie beamed and sat beside him as he plunked keys lightly in the sound of falling rain, and then he heard something most peculiar from Yuffie…

"_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb-_" He hit harder chords and Yuffie's voice abandoned its feathery edge, "_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead… it… back… home._"

He paused.

"_Wake me up inside, wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run, before I come undone. Save me from the nothing I've become._"

"You sing well." Vincent commented softly.

"You think?" Yuffie blinked lightly. He nodded. Yuffie sighed softly, "The reason I wanted to learn how to play was so that I could sing with background music and stuff-"

Suddenly, she looked over to him as he grabbed her hands and placed them on the keyboard, "Put your hands here." He instructed her, and put his hands over hers, gently so, and pressed down on one finger, "This is a C note."

* * *

"I never knew that there we so many notes." Sighed the dark-tressed girl.

"It takes awhile to learn them all, but it eventually becomes second-nature." He nodded softly, staring up at the sky. Yuffie had dragged Vincent up onto the roof of her small house and now the two sat side-by-side on the wooden rood, gazing longingly into the ebony velvet abyss pinpricked with tiny orbs of light. Yuffie reached over and took his human hand; he laced their fingers and they continued to look up into the sky, unspeaking.

"Wow…" Yuffie whispered in feint amazement, "You know, I just realized something."

"And what is that?" He inquired softly, not facing her, for he knew she was not facing him.

"Every little prick out there… every single one, there's a solar system out there." She remarked in gentle awe, "And at least one planet in that solar system has some sort of life in it. And… there's so many."

"Hmm…" He nodded softly, "You're more perceptive that most would think."

"Nobody bothers to get to know me." Snorted Yuffie grumpily; this was followed by a span of silence. "…Hey, Vince."

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"What do you think the meaning of life is?"

Everything went unbelievably still for a moment in time. And then she heard something, Vincent's laughter. Yuffie almost had to bite her tongue to stop from gasping. He was such a morbidly serious person and in all honesty, she never thought that she'd be able to hear him laugh so softly and jovially.

"What? What's so funny?" She rolled onto her elbows and Vincent sat up.

"You." He smirked. Yuffie blushed and giggled, glancing away. She'd made him _smile_. Her heart fluttered lightly and she turned to him with a small grin.

"It's getting late." She said softly, pushing back her dark tresses with a single hand.

"Yeah." Vincent agreed softly with a small nod as she leapt off of the roof, landing in a cat-like way. Vincent did the same as the two walked into her house.

"Did you leave your phone lying around again?" She asked, "You always loose that thing. Its like you've never had a piece of technology to take care of. What did the use in your stone age? Cans connected by a piece of string?"

"You're so kind." He partially drawled as he picked up his cell phone off of the coffee table.

"I know!" Yuffie chirped brightly as she turned to him, casting her arms around his neck. She quickly kissed him and blinked several times. Vincent slowly kissed back before they broke apart and kissed several more times, each kiss lingering longer and longer on their lips. The bland taste of saliva hit Yuffie's mouth a second later as she kissed around his tongue, fighting back with her own. Vincent grabbed her around the waist and she caressed his face, their jaws moving slowly opened and closed. They momentarily broke and kissed several times more, both holding each other's faces. Vincent's hand slowly trailed down her neck and décolleté. Her skin was covered with a thin layer of cool sweat and suggestively damp to the touch. Her small but heavy and damp breaths fueled him as his hand slid lower, stopping just above her cleavage. He then quickly removed it, glancing away in shame.

"I'm sorry." Vincent muttered, closing his ruby orbs, "I shouldn't have… I… I don't want to hurt you."

"Vincent," She whispered softly, "This is why I didn't want to tell you… I didn't want anything to come between us."

"Yuffie…" He looked back to her as she took his hand and placed it on her cheek, guiding it down until her removed his hand and he finished the process, running his hand over her chest. She looked to him with soft chocolate orbs and closed her eyes as they kissed several move times. She compulsively undid the claps, the scarlet cloak fluttering to the floor.

"Well well well, if it isn't Yuffie The Master Ninja?" A calm voice drawled. Yuffie's eyes widened slowly as she twirled around into the protective arms of Vincent.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked coldly as the girl hid her face in his chest. He could feel her heart pounding… Yuffie had never been this afraid… not in her entire life.

"You could say I'm an old buddy of Yuffie." Smirked the stranger.

"Get out of our house!" Spat Vincent… Yuffie was shaking, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel a surge of gratitude towards him… _their_ house… he was trying to show that this stranger didn't belong there.

"So possessive!" The stranger snickered; he was tall, probably just shorted than Vincent, with pale blonde tresses falling over ice-cold orbs of blue. He was clothed in a long, trench coat of ivory leather with a blue vest and pair of grudge jeans underneath. In his hand was a small orb of green, stolen materia. "Anywho, I'm here to get my girl back!"

"I broke up with you, Seifer!" Yuffie cried into Vincent's chest, the materia he was holding… "Go away! We don't want you here."

"Too bad, so sad!" Grinned Seifer as a sword materialized in his right hand. Yuffie gasped and grasped Vincent even tighter.

Vincent emitted a low snarl and gently pushed Yuffie behind him. She gave a soft cry and clutched to his back. "Leave our home now." Vincent warned, hand reaching for his gun. Seifer smiled wickedly at the pair.

"I don't think so." The sheen of the gunblade cast strange beams of light around the room, tickling the features of Vincent and Yuffie. Vincent backed up, and in a sudden flurry, pushed Yuffie behind the couch and whirled around to fire several shots at Seifer. The gunblade expert deflected them easily and lashed out at Vincent's face.

"Perhaps I shall give you a pretty scar to mirror mine… after all, you wouldn't be the first." Vincent blocked the oncoming blow with his gun, struggling against the sheer force and weight of the blade. With a grunt, he used his clawed arm to push the gun and force the gunbladist back. Seifer stepped back in brief shock, giving Vincent time to haul off another round of shots.

The first couple pierced the surrounding walls, and one found it's way into the blonde's flesh. The last bounced off of the giant gunblade with a dull metallic CLINK! Cupping a hand to his bleeding arm, Seifer snarled at Vincent, whom had retreated to the doorway – away from where Yuffie hid. Seifer took the bait and lunged from his crouched position, gunblade before him.

Vincent smiled evilly and shot at the unprotected stomach, forcing Seifer to pull his onslaught to a halt. The raven tressed man leapt over his opponent and collected his red cape from the ground, swirling it over his shoulders and hooking it into place. Seifer turned around wearily, gunblade at the ready. "Give me back my bitch and I'll leave you alone." He threatened, locking the trigger. His only response was three consecutive shots from the triple-barreled gun, and a deadly smile.

Two pierced skin, four were deflected, and the rest missed by a marginal amount in which the blonde had ducked. He fired the trigger on his gunblade's hilt, and a large ball of fire flew from both sides of the blade, hissing in the air. Vincent jumped and front-tucked over his opponent, cloak brushing his face. He ducked as Seifer turned back to him once more, rolling from side to side and firing the last of his bullets.

The two were equally matched, but the battle had only just begun. Seifer resorted to swinging the gunblade around like a sword; it's key chain swinging to and fro. Vincent's Cerberus gun mirrored every swing and dip, now bearing many new scratches across its once fine finish. This time when the blade came, Vincent resorted to using his clawed arm to hold the blade, even as it tore and rented the metal, bruising the flesh underneath. Scarlet blood trickled down the brassy limb, pooling beneath the two fighter's feet.

Seifer grinned down dangerously close to Vincent's face. "So it_ is _connected?" he hissed tauntingly. "Very well, all the more fun for me!" With that, he pulled the blade down with a sharp tug, causing Vincent to howl in pain and recoil instantaneously. Both men sported several wounds. Whether it was deep gashes, bullet wounds, or claw marks, blood spilled freely from them both and stained their clothing. Seifer's blade stuck into the blood worn carpeting as he vainly tried to haul the heavy blade upwards. He could feel his strength starting to drain along with his blood, and he started to get a pounding in his head.

Vincent reached his injured arm to the pouch he had attached to his belt, hidden just underneath his cloak. He quickly withdrew a package of bullets and loaded them into his weapon. Shakily, he drew the barrel level to the blonde's head. Seifer looked up in shock and despair. The bullets whizzed through the air and SHING!

Seifer glared at his opponent. "You really thought I'd just give up and die?" he mocked. "I'm taking the girl irregardless of what you say. Though it sure was a pleasure to fight you." He swept the gunblade under Vincent's booted feet. Vincent vaulted into the air and his foot connected with Seifer's back. Using this as leverage, he gathered his muscles and sprung from the ground to land in a crouch, sliding slightly.

The blonde grunted in pain and used his weapon to haul himself up. Pulling it free from the ground, he summoned another pair of fire bullets and used the blinding light to charge Vincent and trap him beneath the glinting blade. Vincent breathed heavily, staring up the glistening metal into laughing blue eyes. "You see? I always get what I want." Sweat and blood leaked down Vincent's tired features. He desperately searched for his gun.

Turning slightly, he saw that it had been tossed aside when Seifer rushed him. He glared hopelessly back at his enemy Seifer hauled the blade back, planning to plunge it deep into Vincent's throat, when a female voice stopped him in his tracks. "You haven't won! Not yet!" Yuffie stood several feet away, Vincent's gun in her shaking hands. Both men turned to look at her incredously.

"Yuffie! Go! Run!" Vincent pleaded.

"You think you can kill me?" Seifer sneered. "Do you really think you could take a human life?" Yuffie shivered under his scrutinous gaze, the barrel of the gun quaking in her unsteady palms.

"I admit, I may not have been the 'Greatest Ninja Ever', but for as much as I prided myself in my strengths, I never realized how weak I was to have ever been in love with you!" she cried, crystal tears coursing down her cheeks.

It was like everything happened in slow motion. The bullet sprang from the gun like a cannon and hurled through the air. It plunged deep into Seifer's chest, making him stagger backwards in surprise. His eyes widened in pools of disbelief, as he drew a hand to his bleeding chest. His own blood trickled down his fingers as he watched in morbid fascination. He never realized how cold he was. The blonde crumpled to a heap on the floor. Seifer was dead.

Yuffie stood stock still, gun still smoking in her hands. Suddenly, it crashed to the floor and she ran to Vincent's side. He weakly propped himself up and cradled her to his chest. She sobbed into his blood soaked, tattered cloak, not caring how dirty she was getting. Vincent ran a hand through her short, black locks, whispering softly into her ear, "Everything will be okay now. Now that you've defeated the ghosts of your past." It wasn't until then that he slipped into a realm of unconscious being.

"I hardly doubt it's far from over." Yuffie gasped as a hand of ice cold gripped her arm. "Not even in death shall you escape me."

"LET GO OF ME!" Screamed the girl, spinning around, she found herself staring into eyes of green, charged by envy beyond the grave, "Seifer! What-?"

Suddenly, the girl spotted a greenish glow within his wrist, "Materia!" She looked to the Materia in his arm, "Luos Materia?" Yuffie blinked. Luos. The forbidden materia, used to store a wisp of a soul within it, but only when charged by the seven deadly sins would it keep its holder alive and thriving. Yuffie had all but forgotten about it during the frightening event.

"Its time we find someplace quieter…." The undead man rasped into Yuffie's ear as she screamed out in help.

"VINCENT!" She howled, but her love had fainted, the going-ons of the world lost to unhearing ears, "**_VINCENT_**!"

Yuffie struggled greatly with all her might, but Seifer was just too strong, the unholy materia would work until his goal was complete-

"No…" Yuffie whispered, "**NO**!"

"SHUT UP!" Seifer's hand flew across her face with superhuman force as Yuffie screamed out once more, but there was nobody for miles… "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Into the home from the dark front yard, Seifer pulled Yuffie by the hair into the bedroom. The girl thrashed in protest, howling and fighting as Seifer forced her onto the bed.

SHING!

The gunblade was pressed against Yuffie's throat, wiping Vincent's previously shed blood against it… if Seifer would've added any more pressure to it, it would…

"You're going to kill me." Yuffie whispered, the tears returning once more as they slid down the sides of her face.

"No…" Seifer bent down, dangerously close to her face, "Now that wouldn't be any fun, now, would it? I'll make you bleed, Yuffie." He whispered, "And then I'll have my way with you as many times as I want…" A sadistic smirk came over his face, "After that, I'll make you watch me kill him. And then I'll let you die, too." He grabbed her shirt, "Consider it an honor to die after being 'loved' by me."

"Fuck you…" Yuffie sniffed as coldly as she could.

"Oh, well, I think it's the other way around." Seifer sneered, placing his gun blade to the side as Yuffie squirmed beneath his heavy grasp, he reached into her shirt and fondled one of her breasts, grabbing it tightly with no care or concern if it hurt her or not. Yuffie screamed out on protest, attempting to flair her legs, but he merely sat on them, hissing into her face: "Shut up or I'll hurt you worse."

"NO!" Yuffie screamed as loudly as she could into his face. Seifer hit her again, working her out of her top.

"You've always been such a pretty little tramp, Yuffie." Seifer whispered into her ear, "I don't see why you can't charge."  
"I… _hate_… you." She growled, crying harder than ever.

"Seems we have something in common." Seifer laughed at Yuffie as she screamed and struggled, "Don't struggle, it only makes it harder for me."

"NO! STOP!" He was going to rape her. Yuffie was sure of it at this point. He had her naked and he now took his gunblade and pressed it against the side of her leg, drawing blood with a quick slice down the length of her thigh. Yuffie's shrill voice echoed throughout the halls.

"I like it when you scream for me, Yuffie. I want to hear you scream." Seifer rasped into her ear, "And I love it when you bleed, Yuffie. You'll be bleeding a lot more when I'm done with you."

Yuffie looked away, she knew he was going to make it hurt as badly as possible. He was fucking crazy and a machocist at that, and he wouldn't die until he'd done all those things he'd told her he would do. The girl closed her eyes and silently prayed to God… she prayed he'd just die when he was done with her and leave Vincent be… she'd give anything to let him live, even her body if that was the case.

"**GET. AWAY. FROM. HER.**" The tone of his voice was dead cold, Yuffie felt dizzy as she looked around, her vision skipping as she did so.

"Vincent." She choked breathlessly. Hot tears trickled down her face in relief. Feebly, she reached a slender hand out to him. "Vincent." Seifer turned and scowled at the raven-tressed man, who stalked into the room. Hid own blood mixed with that of Seifer's, and ran along his muscular frame. The now tattered cloak whipped around him with some unseen wind, dark crimson eyes screaming with hatred.

Seifer held his hand up towards Vincent, green energy slowly snaking down his wrist and gathered into a ball. Vincent's eyes flashed with anger and he rent the gunblade out of the ground, brandishing it before him menacingly. Seifer growled and released the energy in a powerful blast, and banshee-like scream escaping from Yuffie's horrified frame.

Vincent pause a moment, expecting the oncoming orb. As it released from Seifer's grasp, he hurled himself forward, catching the blade on fire as green flames crackled to life on its surface. With a mighty heave, he compiled all that remained of his strength into one final blow. The blade bore down with crushing force, hacking the blonde's arm off in one clean slice, and cutting another scar across his face.

Seifer spat with rage as the flames ensnared his body and ate at his flesh. He contorted with pain and anger as slowly, before a final burst of his own Sin wracked his body and he fell silent for good. Vincent threw the gunblade to the side and brushed the dead man off of his Yuffie.

"Did he touch you? Yuffie, you're bleeding… he cut you… Yuffie… Yuffie did he hurt you?" Vincent was trembling with fear as he knelt over Yuffie, leaning down to kiss her lightly. Yuffie's heart was pounding out of her chest, her eyes producing more tears than she knew possible. She let out a long sob as Vincent picked her up, holding her close to him, "Its okay now, Yuffie. I love you. Its okay."

"I was so afraid…" The girl whispered, squeezing her eyes shut as she inhaled his intoxicating scent of Vincent, "I was afraid… that he was going to kill you, Vincent. He said he was going to make me watch him kill you…" She sobbed once more as Vincent pressed her to him.

"Even in the face of death, Yuffie, you only care about me." The whispered, placing his face next to hers as Yuffie cried loudly.

"And you can say the same about yourself…" She agreed softly as she shut her eyes, her lips meeting his once more, "He did touch me… on my chest… but he didn't… he didn't…" Yuffie burst into another set of tears as Vincent held her closer than before, "It was so scary, Vincent…. He… he was cutting me…"

Vincent broke away momentarily, laying her down on the bed as lightly as he could, tracing the cut down the side of her thigh with feather-light fingers.

"That bastard…" He choked, wondering why he'd do such a cruel thing to an innocent girl such as Yuffie, "Let's clean you up…" He glanced to the bloody mess around the room that was Seifer before picking Yuffie up bridal style and carrying her away to the bathroom to clean off her cut. After the wound was dressed, Vincent held her to his chest and rocked her soothingly in his arms before she asked him to make love to her.

Before then, they two had hardly realized how much they cared for each other. When brushing against the ordeal of death, two people can before aware of their true feelings for each other. While they were in love to begin with, Vincent and Yuffie never realized the balancing perfection they had on each other.

He was like the storm in the night. Ebony darkness fell over his body and embraced his soul, as if there was no return from the dark abyss his life had been cast into. The remnants of his soul were the only traces of light left in him, but were like the crashing lightening, destructive yet beautiful at the same time. His lost love acted like the lost sight in the black night, no moon to guide you to the save embrace of love, cast away by the clouds that were fate that covered the illuminated moon.

She was like the light of the sun. Always cheerful and obsessive, she kept a jovial disposition on life, never giving in to a problem, and continuously fighting against the elements. The corona of light was the pure essence of her beautiful, strong soul, unlike any that had ever been observed before. Though tainted by society and as dirty of a thief she was, there was something about her that spoke of child-like innocence and purity.

Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisagiri were light night and day, yin and yang, the complete opposite of one another.

Vincent gently held Yuffie to him and pressed her to the cool tile floor. He drew his head back and brushed noses with her, looking intently into her eyes. For a moment they held each other's gaze before Yuffie rose against him and pressed her lips to his. She licked at his lips, getting the entrance she so greatly desired. Their tongues fought for dominance, as passion overtook their hearts and souls. Yuffie ran her hands across Vincent's broad and muscular back, drawing them back to unbutton his cloak as she had done several times before.

It slid off with practiced ease, landing on the ground beside them. Vincent grunted in pleasure as she ran her tongue along the inside of his mouth. He pushed against her, elicting a small squeal of delight as she ecstatically raced to pull at his shirt. It came free from where it was loosely tucked into his leather pants. Yuffie broke their kiss, gulping for air and seductively pulled the shirt over her lover's head. Flinging it aside, she allowed him to take his turn.

Lovingly, he went in for a short kiss, ending it abruptly as to leave her in want of more. He nuzzled into her soft flesh and began to leave a trail of hot kisses down her neck; a hand on her shoulder to hold her down as she bucked forward. She moaned as his menstruations continued. In a painfully slow manner, he began to lick her skin, trailing down her neck and shoulders to the valley between her breasts. Freeing his hand from her shoulder he massaged one of them, sucking at the nipple. He smirked in self-satisfaction as it hardened instantly at his touch, rewarded by the frantic touch of Yuffie's hands.

She pressed her hands across his back, digging in her nails whenever another wave of lust wracked her small frame. She trailed her touch farther down across Vincent's ass, slipping farther beneath him. He growled his pleasure and continued to lick at her breasts, clawing at her sides and hips. She frowned as another moan escaped her lips and her hands worked their way to Vincent's hips. She stroked the area tenderly and lightly, as to entice him a little farther. Swiftly, she moved lower and massaged his man-hood.

He roared, lifting his head up from between her soft mounds and roughly began to kiss and bite at her jaw line. Yuffie worked him slowly at first, building tempo and tracing her fingers up to the nearly invisible zipper on his pants. She tugged at it, and Vincent kicked them off hurriedly, removing his boxers along with them. He lifted Yuffie up and placed her on the counter-top, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed his face into the crock of her neck, his fingers already entangled in her short locks. "Viiinceent." Yuffie moaned, egging him on. He raked his fingers up and down her spine, elicting more groans of pleasure.

He embraced her to him and slipped her back off of the counter and onto the floor once more. Moving back down, he allowed her to prop herself up a little before seizing her lips and passionately kissing her again. She tilted her head back as far as she could, exposing the front of her neck, her chest rising and melding with his. He slipped a hand behind her lower back and pulled her to him. His fingertips brushed her folds, pushing against her part. She bucked against his hand as he pressed and massaged the tender bundle of nerves.

Intoxication spread throughout Yuffie's body as the pressure placed upon her part sent shivers of excitement and anticipation crawling under her skin. She screamed softly, bringing her head to Vincent's shoulder, allowing herself to feel the delightfully painful strain. She nuzzled into his neck as he had done to her and licked behind his ear and along his jaw line, tasting the salty taste of his sweat. It all just seduced her more.

She was moaning loudly in his ear now, small screams and gasps tickling his flushed skin. Still, he worked his fingers over her slit and nerves. Her body was trembling from the pressure, and he finally relieved her from the soft pain. In a fluid motion, he pulled into her, causing her to go wide-eyed and gasping with shock. Instantly, she wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to his torso.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and snaked it up her spine, supporting her head in his palm. Impulsively, he bit and licked at her exposed skin, thrusting into her. She screamed and pulled at his hair, caressing his face a moment later. Sweat ran down her face as she gave him a sweet, loving smile, before another wave of passion hit her. He gave in to his desires and scooped Yuffie from the ground once more and rammed her against the wall. She gasped at this and even harder still when he powerfully thrusted into her.

Huskily, he whispered into her ear, "Yuffie… I love you…" She moaned and squeezed her legs tighter around him, pulling him in farther. He pushed against her with a small smirk on his face as the expected pull came from her. They found a pace they could both take, and lost themselves within each other. Vincent ran his hands under Yuffie's butt and along her thighs, leaving a tingling sensation wherever his nails ran.

"Viiincceent." Yuffie moaned, pushing against him. He took the hint and they resumed their starting position on the floor. This time, Yuffie pressed against his shoulders, and he eagerly switched with her. She straddled his hips and traced the ripples in his chest. Small thrills raced through Vincent's veins as she rode him harder then were necessary. She pulled out, forcing him to exit her, and stoked his manhood, taking it in her mouth.

He gasped as she massaged the tip with her tongue, tangling his fingers in her matted hair. She felt a small sense of power course through her as Vincent moaned out her name is ecstasy. She couldn't fit him entirely, and in a few short moments, it was even harder, but by the way Vincent was moaning, she knew she was pleasing him. She released him with a final lick before seating herself atop him again.

Now filled with desire, Vincent flipped her back below him and he thrusted into her deeper then before. Together, they climaxed, screaming each other's names, before shuddering and collapsing in a heap on top of each other. Vincent panted heavily, slipping out of Yuffie and rolling off of her. She turned weakly and looked at him, bangs plastered to her forehead with sweat, skin rosy red. She scooted over and cuddled against Vincent's heaving chest, and he was sure that she could hear the hammering of his heart.

Her breathing slowly evened out as she drifted off into a deep sleep. "I love you too, Vincent." She murmured. He smiled down at her. She was so perfect. Carefully, he picked her up and carried her bridal style to a spare bedroom, laying her down gingerly beneath the covers. He slipped in beside her, arm draped over her waist, face nestled in her hair. Vincent had never thought she looked more beautiful.


End file.
